


Worship

by Space_ninja



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, POV Achilles (Song of Achilles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: “  I would sing songs of worship so loud Olympus would shake”Or a made a smol thing about Achilles loving his bf
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Kudos: 48





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This is told from Achilles’s POV about his cute boyfriend who he loves and worships

I’ve never been one for worship. Hell I don’t even go to church. I’ve never been the type to get on my knees for someone. I’ve never been the type to sing praises or make hymns for anyone. Yet you could put me on my knees and I would sing songs of worship so loud Olympus it’s self would shake. I would pray to you as your fingers traced my spine. To me not even Aphrodite could compare to your beauty. You are as great as any god even with your flaws, and I will devote my life to worshiping your light even if you don’t see it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it’s so short ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡  
> But thank you for reading


End file.
